


Not the best timing

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [47]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Daryl can escape a walker only in the last moment.





	Not the best timing

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: lost

Feeling exhausted Daryl leaned his head against a tree trunk; closed his eyes for a split of a second. At the last moment he had managed it to escape the walker. 

Almost he hadn't made it home, back to the prison, to the people he cared about. Carol, Judith, Beth. Home. He had never called a place 'home' before. And now, in the middle of the apocalypse, where no one knew if he would survive the next day, it had happened. He had learned to open his heart and to let others in.

Unbearable the thought to lose this again.

**Author's Note:**

> written for 100_words (Dreamwidth)


End file.
